


Like a Fine Cheese

by Beckily



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins, dragon - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 01:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckily/pseuds/Beckily
Summary: Just a little scene I thought up.A confession of loneliness leads to a cure for that loneliness.
Relationships: Alistair/Zevran Arainai
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Like a Fine Cheese

“Hey, Zevran?”

“Yes?”

“Would you ever…” Alistair cringed and looked at his hands.

“Would I ever..?” Zevran grinned and turned to face his roommate.

“I just.. You’re so charming..”

“Am I? Do you really think so?” Zevran turned on the couch, bracing his elbow on the back and propping his chin on his hand.

Alistair rolled his eyes. “Apparently, based on the number of people you talk into coming home with you.”

“That might be one way to measure charm, yes,” he reached out and put a hand on Alistair’s shoulder. “There are many others though, my friend.”

“Yeah, sure, right,” Alistair mumbled, picking at the seam on the knee of his jeans.

“What is bothering you, cielito?”

‘I.. I just,” he closed his eyes. “I can never do it. People seem interested when they see me, but then I open my mouth and my entire brain falls out, and then they either treat me like.. Like I’m an adorable pet or their smiles get fixed and they leave as soon as they can. And I.. am just…”

He sighed and leaned his head back covering his eyes. “I’m lonely.”

“You are,” Zevran’s voice came carefully. “One of the most.. dear friends I have.”

Alistair huffed and pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes.

“You are awkward, yes, that is true,” Zevran smiled. “But when someone is lucky enough to get to know you, to allow you to become comfortable, you relax. Mostly. And then, those lucky people get to know an intelligent, kind, giving, _gorgeous_ man, who will support them through anything. I am grateful that I am one of those people.”

“If you could maybe write that down,” Alistair said, dropping his hands and smiling at Zevran. “Or follow me everywhere to explain. ‘Just wait! He gets better! Like a fine cheese.’”

“I can get you a t-shirt.”

They laughed and sat quietly for a moment.

“I hate to hear that you are lonely, my friend,” Zevran started carefully.

“I know, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t-”

“I would offer to help you with that, if that offer would be welcomed.”

Alistair paused.

Zevran waited.

“What-”

“I offer whatever it is that you might accept, Alistair,” Zevran looked at him seriously. “You are dear to me, and I would offer you the world, if I ever thought you might want it from me.”

“Are you joking?”

“I am not. I would never.”

Alistair blinked at him.

Zevran smiled nervously back.

It was the nervousness that finally got through to Alistair.

In a rush of movement, he gathered Zevran in his arms and pulled him close, pressing his face into Zevran’s neck. Zevran wrapped his arms around Alistair, gently kissing the top of his head.

“I can’t- I don’t know-” Alistair shook his head, frustrated. “I can’t be casual, Zevran, I can’t-”

“I would never think to offer you anything casual, Alistair.”

Alistair pulled back and gently traced the planes of Zevran’s face with his fingers. “But you are the… the most beautiful person I have… And you are so… How could you want me?”

Zevran smiled and traced a finger down Alistair’s nose. “Because I am a very smart man with excellent taste, cielito.”

Alistair kissed him, sweet and slow.

“I find that I question that now, but I’m going to just nod and agree because it’s in my favor.”

Zevran laughed and pulled him down into a much more thorough kiss. “I will repeat it until you accept it.”


End file.
